


sanctuary

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, Non-binary character, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obet gets home and spends some time with their moth in the attic.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Port Artemis





	sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zozo1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozo1984/gifts).



> both of these characters belong to zozo! obet is a non-binary crow and thanatos is a moth man

It’s well past dark by the time Obet finally closes the shop. They put away all the displays, before shutting off the lights and locking the front door. They’re alone in the store as they meander into the backroom to the staircase to their apartment. Dallas and Bruce left early for the night and Obet savors the quiet loneliness as they reach their apartments landing and unlock the door. Even in the dark, they move easily through the entryway and into the living room. There, they slump onto the couch with a sigh.

Most working days were easy enough, but this wasn’t one of them. With so many customers, not enough help, and a dwindling inventory, the weight of owning their own business bears down on them fully. With a sigh, they lean forward to unlace their shoes and kick them across the rug. Without Dallas around to tell them to pick up, they leave them there as they move down the corridor. They’re about to open their bedroom door when the loud thumping starts up in the attic.

Obet lets loose a tired sigh and shakes their head. They ignore the noise in favor of pushing into their bedroom and stripping off their working clothing. Fluffing their feathers without the constricting cloth wrapped around them feels heavenly. Once their feathers lay back down properly, they tug on a comfier set of clothes and return to the hallway. The thumping is even louder now and Obet rolls their eyes again. “Stop pouting, I can hear you.” They don’t bother to speak any louder than normal. Their incidental roommate always takes special care to listen for their voice. Obet imagines the sad slant of his eyes and the flutter of his wings and they sigh. “I’ll be up in a second.”

Silence answers them, and they finally step out from under the door up into the attic. They put on the kettle, rolling their shoulders and stretching their wings to full capacity. Their mind races, but it’s easy enough to focus on the familiar movements of making their favorite tea. They retrieve two mugs from the cabinet and scoop their own blend into two diffusers. The water comes to a boil and they pour steaming water over the dried leaves. They bloom with color and a warm aroma, the only truly comforting thing they’ve felt all day. 

They carefully grab the hot mugs and start back toward the attic door. He must hear them coming because he lets down the stairs for them. It’s still a bit precarious, climbing up without a hand, but Thanatos reaches down for his tea before grabbing Obet’s hand. “Thank you,” they murmur. He helps them up into the attic, spacious enough for them both to stand up straight.

“Of course.” The hand on their wrist rubs down their forearm, gentle through their most delicate feathers and Obet gives a happy sigh. “Are you alright, dear?” Obet gives a little grin at his worry and nods.

“Long day,” they say in lieu of explanation. There are a few rickety chairs up in the attic, but they ignore them in favor of lowering themselves onto the bed. Thanatos watches them carefully, sipping his tea as Obet cups theirs gently. He’s patient and watchful as Obet finally starts drinking their tea. He doesn’t ask or prod, but soon enough they’re talking anyway. He draws closer as they do, listening intently to their woes of working with friends and their worry about business and inventory.

They reach the bottom of their mug as they finish their rant and let loose a deep sigh. Thanatos is standing right in front of them now and he reaches out for them. “I’m sorry, darling.” Obet wants to laugh at his ever posh speaking, but they end up pressing into his hand happily. He pets at their cheek and down their throat, forever mindful of how their feathers like to lay. “Why did you come up here?” His voice is heavy with promise and his gentle stroking stops at the top of their shoulder.

Obet swallows and shrugs. “Well, you were being loud.” Thanatos doesn’t rise to their bait and their stomach ties itself into a knot. Instead, the moth carefully grabs their mug and sets it aside. Thanatos can look graceful doing anything, including lowering himself to his knees. His hands stroke down their sides, over the smooth fabric of their dress to where the hem lays over their thighs.

Thanatos is smirking in that insufferably charming way only he can as he says, “You didn’t have to come up.” His hands shift and glide down from the hem of his dress to the softer feathers on Obet’s thighs. “You could have told me to be quiet.”

Obet’s legs twitch, unsure whether to bring them together or open them in invitation. Thanatos keeps touching them gently, simultaneously teasing and sweet. Obet wants to hate him for it but finds that they can’t. “I uh,” they can’t seem to find the right words, but Thanatos is infuriatingly patient. That smirk still rests on his lips and suddenly Obet can’t look away from his mouth. They huff and fluff up their feathers, although Thanatos still seems unimpressed. “What? You want me to admit it?”

Thanatos either doesn’t catch their accusatory tone or doesn’t care. “Yes, actually.” He strokes back up their thighs, disturbing the lay of their feathers to slip his fingers up under their dress. He doesn’t do anything particularly scandalous, but Obet feels split open by him already. He shuffles even closer to them, nearly putting his head in their lap, and the next moment, his feelers start to stroke at them too. Obet would laugh at the ticklish touches if Thanatos’s hands weren’t creeping ever closer to their panties.

They sigh and lean back, propping themself up on their elbows as they spread their knees a little wider. Thanatos’s wings buzz a little in response and some of Obet’s annoyance is balmed by his apparent eagerness. “I wanted to see you,” they finally say. Thanatos hums in response, fingers hooking into their underwear in some kind of reward. Their breathing trips as excitement arcs hot in their belly. “I want you to… touch me.” Thanatos yanks their underwear off then, his reserved facade snapping in favor of eagerness as he shoves his face up underneath their skirt.

Obet hisses out a desperate curse, elbows slipping out from under them as Thanatos licks through their cunt. They’ve barely been touched and they’re already wet. Heat blossoms in their belly, arousal making them restless and squirmy. Thanatos’s hands land on their hips, keeping them still as he licks into them. His tongue flicks against their clit, before dipping between their folds again. It takes Obet a long moment to realize that he’s still teasing them--never quite spearing them open or touching their clit how they like it.

They groan and shift with annoyance. Thanatos has the gall to laugh where he’s pressed between their legs, and they grab the back of his head in retribution. He gets back to work eagerly, lips bumping against their clit and messy kisses laid into their folds. But, he still refuses to give them what they want. Obet groans again. “C’mon already.” Their voice is embarrassingly breathy and needy, but their moth doesn’t seem to notice.

He leans back from their cunt, appearing from under their skirt with slick smeared across the bottom half of his face. He’s grinning and he shoves their dress up over their belly. “Oh, was this not want you wanted?” Obet’s now able to watch as his mouth meets their cunt again. It’s a new brand of torture. Now, they can see how his tongue darts out against their cunt--long and thick and perfect. Thanatos pushes his tongue between their folds, nearly fucking it inside of them before withdrawing again.

Obet makes some embarrassing whining noise as Thanatos’s hands creep farther up their thighs, lacing through the delicate plumage at the crease of their hip and thigh. “You know what I want,” they hiss, hips bucking uselessly with how Thanatos holds them down.

He hums placatingly and kisses Obet’s clit again. “You better tell me, just to be safe.” 

Obet huffs and rolls their hips once more before they finally give up. “Fuck me open with your tongue, and then give me your cock.” Thanatos groans earnestly, reminding Obet again how badly he wants this too, before diving into Obet’s pussy again. He sucks a messy kiss to their clit, before licking through their folds again. Obet’s close to begging now, wet and dripping all over Thanatos’s face, but he doesn’t make them wait much longer. His tongue spears them open, slick and hot as he sucks messily around their hole. He’s making all kinds of obscene noises as he fucks his tongue deeper into them, fingers massaging into their hips as his long tongue wiggles inside them.

It’s so much better than his fingers, Obet feels close to fainting. He fucks them open until their cunt is soft and welcoming for him, clenching hot around the length of his tongue as it starts to withdraw. Obet whines for more of it, but doesn’t get much of a chance to complain before it’s replaced by three of his fingers. They whimper and buck as Thanatos hooks the pads of his fingers into their g-spot, rubbing in tight little circles until they’re gasping. Their pussy clenches tight around his fingers, a gurgling moan breaking out of them and ruining any pleas they could possibly voice.

Thanatos seems to know anyway. He fucks them on his fingers and rubs against their g-spot in quick alternations as his mouth lands on their clit. Obet’s entire body comes alive. They claw at the sheets as Thanatos sucks on their clit and thrusts his fingers quickly. “Fuck, fuck--oh, god--” They break off entirely when they cum, cunt gushing around Thanatos’s fingers as they gasp desperately for air. Thanatos’s fingers don’t stop moving and his tongue swirls devilishly around their clit until Obet finally pushes him off.

He looks as debauched as Obet feels, mouth hanging open and covered in slick as he pants. His eyes are half-lidded and when Obet looks down the length of his body, his cocks are hard. A new, hotter wave of desire rocks through them and their muscles coil tight. “Good?” Thanatos asks, apparently not sensing their apprehension.

They nod, still distracted by Thanatos’s cocks hanging between his thighs. “C’mere.” They reach out for him and he rises to his feet elegantly. He smirks as he leans over them, a knee resting on the edge of the bed as his hands land on either side of their head. Obet’s hands flutter up his sides and his feelers tickle between their fingers until they giggle. Thanatos blankets them, body hot against theirs as his cocks slot between their thighs. A choked little gasp leaves them and they wind their arms around the back of Thanatos’s neck. His wings flutter and he kisses their cheek and jaw softly.

“Let’s get this off.” His hands roam down over their hips to hook up under their dress. They nod and sit up. Thanatos pulls the dress over their head, before pressing them back into the bed. His hands explore freely now, stroking at their waist and squeezing at their tits as he rubs his face into the side of their throat. His touches gain more intention until his hand is slipping back between their thighs. They’re still wet for him and their breath hitches as he presses against their hole. “You want another?”

He peers intently into their face as he teases them, making it nearly impossible to respond. “You’re a bastard,” they murmur, but he only laughs and pinches their clit. “Yeah, yeah, I want more.” Thanatos groans at that, the beat of his fingers slipping for a moment. Obet feels unbelievably satisfied with that, and maybe that’s why it’s so easy for them to say. “Give me both. I want both.” Thanatos freezes above them for a long moment.

It’s nearly long enough to make Obet take it back before Thanatos groans long and low. “Oh, darling, baby, my love--” He kisses all across their face, his fingers hooking back inside their cunt as he presses the lengths of his cocks into their thigh. Obet giggles and gasps, rolling their hips up into his touch until he starts to press a fourth finger into them. “I gotta make sure, I can’t hurt you sweetheart.” His usually posh words are getting sloppier now and Obet simply nods as they stroke down his spine.

“I know, I know.” They arch up into the touch, unbelievably full from just his fingers as he starts pumping them slowly. They’re barely past the overstimulation, and the pleasure is still sharp in their belly. Thanatos twists his fingers as he thrusts them in and out of Obet, rubbing into their g-spot until they’re practically in pieces for him. Their belly tightens with heat and they moan, trying to twist away from the stimulation even as Thanatos holds them still. “Enough, enough--” Their next words break as Thanatos’s fingers press impossibly deep inside him. He ignores them, spreading his fingers even wider and making them gurgle with the fullness in their belly.

“It’s enough,” they try again, squirming inelegantly on his mattress. Thanatos’s fingers still hook into their g-spot and another wave of desire crashes over them. They gasp and shudder before they can manage to speak. “Don’t wanna cum, not until I have them both.” They lift their thigh into the press of Thanatos’s cock against them, and finally, he seems to understand.

“My darling, oh God,” he groans filthily and ruts his cocks into their downy feathers. Obet knocks their cheeks together before wiggling out of his hold. They crawl up the bed and sprawl over the pillows. Thanatos watches them closely and Obet shivers under his gaze as they spread their thighs. His eyes drop to their exposed cunt and the tense spell between them shatters. He lunges between their thighs, rough and desperate as he spreads their legs impossibly wider.

Obet loves it. They whine for it, watching through half-lidded eyes as Thanatos’s carefully cultivated facade falls away. This is something that only Obet is privy to and the thought makes their cunt pulse. His fingers drag back between their folds and Obet arches into him, their hole fluttering around the teasing touch of his digits. “I’m ready.” They squeeze their knees against his hips, futilely trying to draw him closer as he strokes his cocks. “I want it,” they repeat, sensing his hesitance.

He looks back up at them, observing them with a quiet intensity that never fails to make them breathless. “You’re sure?” Obet holds his gaze as they lift their hand to lace their fingers together.

“Yeah.” Thanatos searches their face for something that he must find, because the next moment, he’s grinding his cocks against their cunt. Obet whines for it, eyes rolling back as Thanatos continues to tease them. He usually fucks them open with the thicker of his two cocks, but the other will be able to reach so much deeper inside of them. The anticipation makes them moan, and that seems to finally force him into action. “Tell me if its too much.” Obet huffs a laugh, only their moth could be so concerned when they were literally /begging/ for it.

They rub at his shoulders as he starts to ease inside of them. Obet whines, back arching as they suck in reedy little breaths. He’s holding both of his cocks together, their tapered lengths sliding in shockingly easy. They get thicker after the first inch and Obet keens for it, rolling their hips into the stretch that they’ve been dreaming about. With a hiss, Thanatos’s hips meet their ass, and both of his cocks are completely inside of them. For a long moment, they just catch their breaths, but without Thanatos’s fist around the base of his cocks, the longer starts to wiggle.

Obet cries out. “Baby,” Thanatos whispers, and in a fit of fear, Obet locks their ankles together behind his back.

“Feels so good, so good, Thanatos--” He bends over them, pressing their chests together as he starts to rock his hips slowly. It’s immediately overwhelming, his thick length shifting slowly as the other twists and wiggles deep inside of Obet. They’re at a loss, moans stuck in their throat as they pant and grip at Thanatos’s shoulders.

He doesn’t go far, turning his face into the side of their throat as he builds up a faster rhythm. “Amazing, you feel amazing--” Obet rocks into him and his whispered praise falls apart. “Never thought,” he groans and Obet feels his hot desire like a physical caress. “My darling, sweetheart.” He’s practically incoherent by the time he’s fully thrusting inside of them--their cunt dripping and open for everything he has to give.

Obet finds their voice as he grinds into their g-spot. “Give it to me, c’mon, yeah, oh, oh!” Thanatos’s heat bears down on them an intoxicating force that pins them to the bed as his cocks twist into a single thick length. Obet sobs at that, desperately clawing at Thanatos’s back as he starts pounding into them. Thanatos isn’t fairing much better than them, his once articulate desire falling into incoherent words and desperate moans.

“Mine, my darling, my perfect little mate,” his voice is hot and low against Obet’s jaw and all they can do is nod into it. “Beautiful, you’re so beautiful,” he groans and shoves his face into their chest. A moment later, his fingers are on their clit, circling slowly as he fucks even harder into them. “Let me feel it, baby, c’mon.” He sounds like he needs it just as bad as Obet does, and they shudder, nodding erratically. He pinches their clit and rolls it between his fingers, cock driving deep inside them and grinding, and Obet screams as they’re rocked by another orgasm.

“Perfect, perfect.” Obet doesn’t know what he’s muttering about, but for the moment it doesn’t matter. Stinging overstimulation makes them lose their breath, but Thanatos just fucks them through it. “You’re amazing, my perfect, beautiful mate.” Obet leans forward and knocks their cheeks together, clenching around his lengths as they piston in and out of them.

The next moment, Thanatos buries himself inside of Obet entirely. He lets out one long shaking groan as he cums and Obet trills with happiness at the feeling of his hot cum inside of them. They expect him to draw back, but instead, he keeps fucking into them. His cum froths out of their hole and bubbles onto the sheets with an obscene noise. Before Obet can even ask what's happening, Thanatos’s cock  _ swells _ inside of them. They squeal at the sensation, ears ringing as something round and heavy pushes through the shaft of his cock and drops inside of them. They swallow and gasp for words that won’t come, as another object knocks against the first. Eggs, Thanatos is putting eggs inside of them, they realize with a belated delirium.

“Oh fuck,” they whisper, cunt aching as Thanatos stuffs them fuller and fuller. One of his hands cups their belly, and they realize its begun to  _ swell _ with them. “Oh, oh my god, Thanatos--” They’re overwhelmed and on the edge of tears as their entire body quivers under the attention. Thanatos only coos back, stroking over their body reverently as he keeps putting those eggs in them. His fingers rub at their clit again, and they tumble into another orgasm, wrung out and drunk on the pleasure as their eyes roll back into their head. Still, Thanatos keeps touching them, cocks thick and hot inside of them as their belly swells with his clutch.

They cum twice more, screaming and shaking as Thanatos fucks them gently and jostles those eggs against their womb. By the time he pulls out, they feel reduced to nearly nothing, muscles twitching as formless moans spill from their mouth. Thanatos is gentle, pressing his fingers against their swollen opening as he pulls free of them. “You’re perfect,” he repeats. Obet only gurgles back at him, nerves still throbbing from the earlier onslaught of pleasure.

Eventually, they swallow and shudder and blink the spots of desire out of their vision. “What the hell was that?”

Thanatos is still cooing at them, keeping them plugged with his fingers as he pets at their swollen belly. “My clutch.” He says it so simply, Obet can’t help but give a hysterical little laugh.

“Right, your clutch.” They throw an arm over their eyes and try to remember how to breathe even as pleasure pulses through them intensely. “Eggs. What the fuck.” They giggle again, but it’s quickly cut off by Thanatos’s fingers sliding into them. “What--what oh,” Obet struggles to find the words, keeping themselves blindfolded with one hand as they grab Thanatos’s wrist with the other. “What are you doing?” They whine, thighs twitching as he strokes over their belly again.

“Well, we have to get them out.” Again, he says it so matter of factly. As if he didn’t just /lay eggs inside of them/. Pleasure crackles loud in Obet’s ears and they shudder.

Thanatos waits, fingers still in their cunt as he strokes over their feathers. They swallow and their ears pop. “Yeah, okay.” They let go of his wrist and grab the sheets instead, desperately anchoring themselves as his fingers push even deeper.

“Relax,” he whispers. Obet wants to laugh again, but then the tips of his fingers nudge into one of the eggs and hot lust threatens to drown them. Their cunt clenches up around him and he clicks impatiently. His hand rests heavily on their belly, pushing hard enough to shift the eggs inside of them. “Relax,” he says again, a little more insistent this time. Even nearly being drowned by pleasure, Obet tries to listen, taking short gasping breaths as his fingers wiggle inside them. “Good, good, darling.” His fingers hook and probe until they curl around one of the eggs.

Obet sobs with pleasure, lifting both hands to press against their face as Thanatos’s fingers slowly withdraw. Obet screams into their hand as his knuckles grind hard over their g-spot. The first egg falls to the sheets, a mess of Thanatos’s cum spilling out of them after. Even after so many orgasms, Obet still feels flayed open by the pleasure, needy and overwhelmed as their cunt flutters and spasms again. “Oh, now that’s no good,” Thanatos whispers as he slides two fingers back inside of them. Obet groans, hips rocking up into his touch. He doesn’t have to instruct them this time, they relax around the impossible pleasure of his touch until he can hook around the second egg. “Good, perfect,” his voice is throatier now and Obet shivers at the sound of it.

This time, when he draws the egg out of them, he twists his fingers against their g-spot, trying to keep the egg in his grasp. They scream as the pleasure peaks, desire shooting through their veins as they cum again. Their cunt spasms, vision whiting out as the eggs shift inside of them. “Oh, oh, oh,” they buck their hips restlessly, groaning as the eggs start to slip out of them on their own. Their orgasm seems to stretch on forever as the eggs grind up against their g-spot before falling onto the soaked sheets. 

Their vision swims, crawling with nebulous color as they finally manage to catch their breath. Thanatos is hunched over them, grunting and fucking into his fist. They look down the lengths of their bodies to watch as he spills between their legs again. Thanatos collapses over them a moment later, slotting their dirty bodies together as they struggle to catch their breath. “A good way to end a bad day, darling?”

Obet huffs and curls their arms around him. “Yeah, sure.”


End file.
